


After 13 Years

by AnabielVriskaMars



Series: DaveJade Prompts [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, non-sburb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its not like you would forget the boy with red eyes who wears shades all the time, you know.</p><p>Its just that you never really thought you'd see him again, and right now you kind of wish the earth would swallow you, because you are Jade Harley and you're making a fool out of yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 13 Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krissy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Krissy).



> This is not exactly what she asked me to write, but i hope she likes it anyways.
> 
> This story is based on a prompt given to me during the writing of Down the Hall to the Left.

You have had your share of cringe-inducing moments.

Once, when you were in middle school you told the teacher you believed in evolution and half the class laughed at you. You haven't stopped believing, but you know, its horrible to have people laugh at you.

Another time, when you were a freshman in high school, some jerk from the swimming team tried to grab you from behind as a prank, and he scared you so bad you actually elbowed him in the face and broke his nose.

But really, the most embarrassing thing you've ever done has to be back when you were in first grade and you were choosing characters for the class play, and you already had the prince picked out--

(you remember well, it was this really loud kid named Karkat, he had a pretty surprising knack for acting for a 5 year-old)

\--and Miss Damara asked you all to now help choose the Princess (though she called it a 'Muse' and you never knew why).

You remembered from all the stories you'd read and the movies you'd watched, and the bedtime tales Grampa used to tell you that princesses were meant to be these beautiful amazing people who everyone admired and loved.

It got you thinking.

You thought about a little blonde girl called Rose, who you thought was really pretty, but she wasn't very good at making friends, and you know, princesses are supposed to be loved by all.

You thought about Vriska, but she wouldn't have been a nice princess, you think. She probably would've made the kingdom crawl with spiders, and that's kind of yucky.

You thought about Nepeta, but she looked happier playing the lion, and Terezi, who looked excited to play the guard to the palace.

So it struck you: the most beautiful person in that class, and someone you genuinely admired.

You raised your hand and spoke over the classroom, "I think Dave should be the princess."

There was a moment of silence, and you thought wow, everyone agrees with me.

But then everyone started laughing.

Miss Damara looked embarrassed for you, and you know your face turned bright pink, and she said, "Jade, the Princess has to be a girl. Dave can't play her because he's a boy."

Oh.

You turned to look at Dave, and everyone was bothering him and you felt so bad for it! You really just thought he would make a wonderful princess.

But he wasn't angry. He was just sitting in his desk while Sollux was bothering him about being 'such a pretty princess' (you don't think he meant it kindly, though) and Dave just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd make the best damn princess y'all have ever seen. Drop your pants out of the sheer blown away-ness."

"David!" Miss Damara scolded him for swearing in class, but he still didn't seem angry.

You ran home to Grandpa and started crying. By the end of that week you had transferred to another school.

 

And why do you torment yourself with memories of a 13 years-old mistake?

Because it is the party after freshman orientation and in through the door just walked in the same boy you postulated as princess of the class.

You know its stupid to torment yourself with something that happened so long ago, but you really can't help it. You've got an absolutely  _astounding_ memory, which was great to get the Crocker Scholarship, but is terrible to leave behind mistakes and embarrassments from the past, even though he probably doesn't even remember.

Still, with the full force of maturity of your 18-year-old genius self, you make a decision.

The grown-up decision to hide as long as possible and stay as far as possible from this boy for the entire night.

Which you think is a great plan, except the guidance counselor has taken the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Alright, listen up seafodder." Its a girl with braided hair and pink-rimmed glasses. "The only reason I'm doing this is 'cus they're paying me. Anywaves, the school board thought it would be a nice way for students to mingle if they planned a little activity."

Oh god, this can't be good.

"You each were given a card with a number and a color. Find the person with your match and find at least one thing you've got in common with them, then take a goddamn picture representing what you've got in common for the stupid welcome video . Its fucking retarded but the uni demands it so get down to it, you miserable plankton."

You look down at your card.

14 turquoise.

You don't bother finding someone. You're really okay spending time by yourself. Its what you've always done. The only friends you had were long distance internet friends, and that has always sufficed you, so you feel okay with keeping out of this one, though you feel kind of bad for whomever has you matching card.

People are pairing up, and it seems that no one  _does_ have your matching card.

You feel both relieved and kind of disappointed at this.

You look at your card one more time.

"Ah, so there you are." Comes the voice from your right.

Of course,

Of  _fucking_ course

Its Dave.

You kind of wish the universe would implode and create an alternate where you wouldn't have to meet this guy.

Which sucks because you can't help but notice how he's become hunky as hell.

And he's still wearing sunglasses when inside, though they're no longer pointy, but the regular, round kind.

You smile at him tightly and uneasily.

"Hi," your voice is small as if you can just get away with not actually having to interact.

He presses his back against the wall next to you, looking bored.

Wait, what are you doing? He probably doesn't even remember you. Everything should be fine as long as he doesn't.

You risk a glance at him. He watches everything from behind his shades, and you still find traces of that beauty you saw when you were five.

"I'm Dave," he says suddenly. He probably caught you staring.

You wish there was any way of avoiding this, but you're just going to have to cross your fingers and hope he doesn't recognize you.

"I'm Jade." You say curtly. You risk another glance at him, and realize he's facing you, staring unapologetically. "Uhmm..."

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Crap crap crap crap.

"I... don't... think so?"

But he doesn't let up.

"I know what we're going to do for our picture." He says and doesn't really smile, but there's something in his face that betrays amusement.

"I didn't peg you for the king of guy to take this seriously." 

"Everything is serious if you do it ironically enough." He replies, and you have no idea what that means, but he drags you with him to the camera man.

From the rumble of things on the table of props he finds something that seems to satisfy him, but doesn't let you see. He drags you in front of the camera-man and positions you standing straight and then sort of drapes himself across, like he's fainting and you're catching him.

And he's wearing a tiara.

You're not really sure how, but he manages to pull your face down until its only inches from his and its like you're about to kiss him and oh god oh god oh god

The picture is taken and you don't think you could've looked more mortified had you tried.

He rips the tiara from his head and tosses it over to the pile of props, looking as amused as someone who doesn't really smile can.

"I'm starving, do you wanna go for a bite?"

You're horrified to find that you're nodding, and soon you're both heading out the door.

"For the record," he says, "I would've made a  _fantastic_ princess."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any other idea they'd like me to write, i'd be delighted to, just let me know


End file.
